Conventionally, there has been provided an ultrasonic sterilizing apparatus, which is an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for treating a diseased part of the body (e.g., for treatment of athlete's foot) by generating ultrasonic waves and radiating the waves onto the diseased part (i.e., a part to be treated) to which a medical agent has been applied, to thereby cause the agent to penetrate into the diseased part (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2004-135954